The present invention relates generally to horse hoof care tools. A horse hoof pick is used for removing foreign material from the horse's hoof. This foreign matter may include (e.g., dirt, clay, stones, etc.). The pick is used to pry this foreign matter from the horse hoof. Measurements of a horse's hoof may be taken to evaluate hoof growth.